Truth Hurts
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: Katt reveals her past to Falco, it's not pretty when she does.
1. Default Chapter

I will tell him today. I told myself. I will tell him today what I really am. Where I came from. How I really got the Cat's Paw and what my connection to Zoness is.   
I've been building up the courage for weeks. Maybe because I knew that we were indeed moving closer together, and I felt that if we got much closer, I would have no right to keep secrets from him. I knock on his aparment door, half hopeing he's not home. That hope is dashed when he opens the door, surprised but happy to see him.   
He invites me in and I accept. We talk about nothing for five minutes. He does his best to charm me and I charm him back. I almost forget why I had really come and not just to say hello. But I don't. And finnaly I can't stand it anymore.   
"Falco . . . there's something I REALLY need to show."   
"What's that Katt?"   
" . . .. First promise me you won't hate me for it."   
"How can I promise you I won't hate you if I don't know what it is?"   
"Okay . . then . . how about your promise me to hear me out?"   
" . . . Okay . . ."   
I roll up my sleeve, Falco had never seen me go swimming dispit his best efforts, now he knows know. His eyes go wide, his beak is agasp.   
"Katt . . . that's . . ." He studders.   
"A Venom air force identifacation tatto . . . yes Falco, I was part of Andross' army . . ."   
He just stairs at me. He doesn't know how to react. Finnaly he speaks. "You . . . you were the enemy?!"   
"I was an ideot, I shallow all the garbag Andross handed Zoness along with half the planet, I . .. thought I was becoming part of something great . . . I didn't realize what I had gotten myself into until my sister Kitty stood up against them, and they killed her for it and burned her record as if she never existed. That was when it hit me what I had become. A tool of a dictatorship.   
When you and the Hotrodders found me that first time, I was making my escape attempt. I didn't know if I was going to get away alive, but I least I wouldn't be helping Andross kill anyone else's sister. I honesty thought I was going to die when you came to the rescue Falco . . . you were a God send."   
" . . . You . . . you lied . . . "   
"Only on where I got the Cat's Paw from, I've was fighting Andross with as much passion as you."   
"You know we almost lost Skippy in our run though sector six? If had one more it might of made a differnece."   
"I . . . . Falco I was being honest with you when I said I thought it was sucide to try what you did. You have no idea how happy I was when I heard Fox had killed Andross. That the war was over. I thought I could burry my past Falco, but the universe doesn't work like that, you can forget the past, it's a part of you, the present is built on the past, you need to deal with it, not try to hide it. I knew what would happen if I told the Lylac goverment what I was. Endless intrrogations and poking for knowlage that I had no way to acceuss to begin with. . . . Falco I was scared."   
He just sits there, not moving, not blinking, finnaly he puts his head in his wings. He sits like that for ten minutes. I can't stand to see him like this. I run out the apartment door, out of the building and into the hanger built next to it. I just climbed into my ship, hugged my body, and cry. Waiting for either Falco to come, or the police.   


note: Behind the Katt's eye deals with Katt's past in more detail. 

Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too.   



	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Yes this IS a sequel to 'Behind the Katt's eyes' sorry for not saying that before

Summary: Yes this IS a sequel to 'Behind the Katt's eyes' sorry for not saying that before. Now it's time to finish this. Honestly. I should never have stopped where I did, since there was so little left to be said: Well, here we go.

I don't know how long I sat there, I didn't really care. A shadow fell over my cockpit, I opened one eye: it was Falco, alone, no military police, no other team mates, no weapons drawn, just him.

"Katt." He breathed.

"Falco?" I said tying my best to read his expression, and failing.  
The eyes of a bird of prey locked onto me. "I thought about it, you're right, what you did was totally stupid, but I know this much."

"What?" Here it came, 'Never want to see you again.'

Falco flashed his wings apart. "It doesn't matter! I don't care! I ditched Fox and co to go solo and if I hadn't gotten my senses together and come back when I did then Fox and likely the whole of Sauria would be dead! But I did come back! Fox isn't dead and Dinosaur Planet is alive and kicking! You didn't get that lucky! Your sister's dead. But tell me, did you have anything to do with her dying? Anything at all?"

I said my little truth. "I wasn't there, that was the problem."

I could finally read his expression. Disbelief! "Give me a break! There are a million places we can all be that would solve other people's problems! But we aren't! We almost never are! Now get out of there. I want to talk to you face to face, not down at you."

I complied like a robot. Stunned. Of all his reactions, this hadn't been one I counted on. Isn't that how it always is? In the hanger we just looked at each other, having a decent amount of privacy during this time of the day with the hanger devoid of even that 'bot of theirs. Falco of course broke the silence.

Those bird of prey eyes never left me. "So why did you tell me this now?"

I let it all out, but hadn't I done that already today? "I couldn't take it anymore, it just kept building and building, I kept putting it off, but it just kept growing, until I couldn't eat, sleep, work, but I was still afraid to tell –anyone-! I realized that I wanted it to end, that I wanted it over. That I needed to move on, but I knew the only way I could do that was to find a way to let go, and I figured the best way to do that, was to tell someone I trusted knew me enough as a person, who could decide what to do with me. So I came to you Falco."

"I'm surprised you didn't go to Panther."

I actually managed to get a crack in. "Panther is self absorbed in the extreme, you're just sorta self absorbed."

"That makes me feel sooo much more forgiving."

"I was hoping it would." Dang it felt so good just to poke at each other.

"Hey you're smiling again! That has to be a good thing."  
I hadn't realized that I had been. "Yeah, I guess it is. I kinda forgot for a second we were supposed to be in a angst moment."

"Good. The sooner you climb out of this stupid emotion hole the better." Falco said in a very uncharacteristically stern tone.

I shrugged. "I just keep wandering back to it."

This was where he took hold of me, of course. "You don't need to. You have free will. Remember that. You're right you can't escape the past and pretending it didn't happen is just asking for trouble, but don't go forgetting about the here and now! Right now, Andross' is dead and his empire no longer exists. Heck, even Star Wolf is coming around to becoming one of the good guys. Who thought that would ever happen? Katt, all it comes down to is this, stop putting yerself down for past mistakes, and take two steps foreword. Besides, remember that I'm here to help you along too."

"…Thanks Falco… I needed that." I kiss him, I needed that too.

FIN


End file.
